Beavis and Butthead and Friends
by Keenanator93
Summary: Beavis and butt-head get a new roomie.


New Roommate

Beavis and Butt-head were, as usual, sitting on the couch watching T.V. They were watching this nature show that they found very entertaining.

"You know, Beavis, this isn't too bad, uh huh huh huh." Butt-head said.

"Yeah, this nature stuff rules, meh heh heh!" Beavis said.

At his point you hear the narrator of the program.

"After the lion dismounts his mate," the narrator said. B & B giggled. "The lioness aggressively slashes his face. The lion does not resist."

"He must have been bad in bed, uh huh huh huh. He sucks and he knows it" Butt-head says.

"Yeah, she was all like 'you sucked!' and he's like 'I know!' meh heh heh" said Beavis.

At that point they heard a screeching noise outside. Then a door opening and closing. Shortly after that they heard a really loud knock at the door. Beavis answered when Butt- head told him to.

"Dammit Beavis get the door!"

"Uh, OK."

Beavis walked to the door and answered.

"Whoa, Butt-head, it's Alex!" Beavis exclaimed.

There he stood in the door way, six feet tall and muscular; Alex Keenan had jet black hair, glasses that were by no means dorky, a black sleeveless unbuttoned button up shirt over a white undershirt, black jeans and simple black shoes. He had these gnarly 00 gauges in his ear lobes that B & B thought were cool.

"Hey, guy's." Alex said. He walks into the house and immediately kicked off his shoes. At the same time, Beavis took his seat on the couch.

"Alex," Butt-head said, "if you hate shoes so much, then like, why do you wear them? Uh huh huh."

"Cause," Alex said, "Goodie two shoes like Mr. Stevenson would remember a barefoot drug dealer when they call the cops."

Alex planted himself on the couch, between Beavis and Butt-head. He lit a cigarette.

"Like, meh heh how's Todd?" Beavis said.

"He's good." Alex replied.

"Todd is cool, uh huh huh." Butt-head said.

Alex smiled to himself. He was one of the only, if not the only, member of Todd's gang that liked Beavis and Butt-head. In his own words to his fellow gang members, "The little wiener heads make me laugh." He did, however, not just use them for entertainment. He genuinely cared for the little morons. He usually told people that B & B were retarded so they'd be left alone. Hell, he even gave them rides.

"I'm gonna be staying here from now on, guy's." Alex told them.

"Uh, Why?" Butt-head asked.

"Cause my mom kicked me out of the house." Alex replied.

"Parent's suck, meh heh heh." Beavis said.

"Pretty much, yeah." Alex agreed.

They spent the rest of the night watching music videos and Jersey Shore. They passed out on the couch.

Moving In

Beavis and Butt-head were awakened the following morning by a noise.

"What the fuck's that noise?" Butt-head said.

"I dunno," Beavis said, "but it's pissing me off!"

They started looking frantically for it. After ten minutes of searching, they determined it was coming from the still sleeping Alex.

"Dude, it's coming from Alex." Beavis told Butt-head.

Butt-head shook Alex awake. Alex saw Butt-head and said,

"The fuck you wake me up for?"

"You're, like, ringing, uh huh huh." Butt-head told him.

"That's my phone, dumbass." Alex said to Butt-head. As much as he liked them, he couldn't help but be pissed at them some times.

Alex whipped out his phone and looked at the call i.d. It was his mom. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"What, Mom?" he barked into the phone.

"I'll tell you what, you little shit," his mom shot at him, "I'm leaving for work in an hour. I want you to come here and get your shit after I leave." At that Alex hung up on her.

"Ok, fellas" Alex said to the moronic duo, "your gonna help me get my shit from my mom's house."

"Like now, meh heh?" Beavis asked.

"No, later. Let's get some breakfast at Burger World." Alex told them.

"YES!" our idiotic hero's replied.

As they walked out the door, Butt-head noticed that Alex was still barefoot.

"Uh, don't you need, like, shoes to eat inside Burger World, uh huh huh?" Butt- head asked Alex.

"Oh, they make an exception for me." Alex told them.

"Cool." Butt-Head said.

Damn right they made an exception. He remembered 3 years previously, when he was 15. It was summer and he was with Todd and some of the gang. Alex had just joined. They went to Burger World and Alex was, as per usual, barefoot. The manger told them the whole 'no shirt, no shoes, no service' shit. Todd lifted that fatass by the collar and told him that that rule didn't apply to them. And from that day forth Todd's gang could do whatever they wanted at Burger World.

As they drove, a Skrillex song played on the radio.

"Skrillex kicks ass." Beavis declared.

"Yeah, uh huh huh" said Butt-head.

When they got to Burger World, Alex told the Moronic Duo, "I gotta use the John, dudes, so, like order without me." He went towards the bathroom, but he actually went into the parking lot. He took out his cell phone and called Todd.

"Alex, you woke me the fuck up." Todd said. "It's 8:30"

"Bro, I got kicked outta my mom's house." Alex told him.

"Bummer, what do ya need?"

"I need you to pick up a moving truck and get it to my mom's place in half an hour" Alex told him.

"Consider it done. Where you stayin'?" Todd asked.

"You'll find out." Alex replied.

"Cool. See you later." Todd hung up.

Alex texted some of the crew to help with the move. He then went inside to eat.

9 AM. Alex was at his mom's house with B&B. He was waiting for the crew. Butt-head had told Beavis to get something out of the hallway closet and, while he was in, there lock him in.

"BUTT-HEAD! LET ME THE FUCK OUT! AHHHHH!" yelled Beavis.

"Hey Alex, Beavis is in the closet, uh huh huh." Butt-head said. Butt-head then let him out.

Alex LOLed. He then heard a car breaking. Then he heard what sounded like a truck breaking. He then heard the front door opening and footsteps coming towards him and the Moronic Duo. Alex knew who it was. Todd and two of his gang came into the living room.

"WHOA! IT'S TODD!" Butt-head said.

"COOL!" Beavis said.

"What the-" Todd said. He cut himself off to lift B & B by the neck.

"Why are you two morons here, huh?" He asked them.

Alex, fully expecting this, told Todd why.

"They're helping me move, bro"

"The fuck?" was Todd's reply.

"They're my roommates. They're helping me move." Alex told him.

"You're living at THEIR house?" Todd asked him.

"Yeah," Alex said, "they got no parental supervision, they're friends of mine, and let me do whatever the fuck I want."

Todd looked skeptical but said, "OK man."

Todd then signaled his thugs to begin bring Alex's shit from his room. B & B tried to help but mainly broke Alex's mom's vases, much to Alex's amusement. Todd could barely refrain from hitting them. Beavis and Butt-head were in awe when they saw the thugs pull a 52" flat screen TV from Alex's bedroom.

"Butt-head, it's everything I ever dreamed of in a TV!" Beavis exclaimed.

Butt-head was too awed for words. He just stared, lovingly, at the TV.

They got all the stuff in the truck, which Todd drove with the thugs.

When they were back at the house, Alex approached the living room TV. He picked it up.

"Like, what are you doing, uh huh huh?" Butt-head asked.

Alex slammed the TV on the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOO," Beavis yelled, "what'd you do to the TV? We have no TV anymore!"

"Beavis you dumb ass," Butt-head said, "Alex brought a better TV, uh huh huh."

"Oh, yeah, meh heh heh." Replied Beavis.

Tood and his gang then came in and installed the new TV. They also brought a new living room set.

"Whoa, like, where did you get this stuff Todd, Uh huh huh?" Asked Butt-head.

"Fell off the back of a truck, ass whipe." said Todd.

The new couch and reclining chairs were all leather. Some other goons came into the house with a keg.

"YES!" everyone in the room yelled.

"Where's Stephanie, bro?" Todd asked Alex.

"Outta town." Alex said.

The goons took the old furniture out back and set them on fire.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE"

Every body, except for Beavis, started drinking and partying, well into the night.


End file.
